Shadowlit Moon
by LoveBritishBoys
Summary: Robert and Kristen are going on a summer camping trip for their biology class. They both like each other but don't know exactly how to tell each other. Will they discover their feelings up the mountain? Find out and read Shadowlit Moon.


Kristen's POV

It was the summer between junior and senior year. I still remember that summer because it's what connected Rob and I. I'd been longing to tell him how I really felt since freshman year, knowing him since we were in preschool. I remember sitting beside him in Biology, stealing glances at him when he was paying attention to the teacher. What I could see was his profile, his squared off cheeks, with his hair leveled so perfectly. Though he was looking at the teacher, it gave me a chance to familiarize myself with his face, burning it to memory so the next time I saw him, I would know it was him.

For now, I sat in my small bedroom, the window slightly open and clothes laid askew on my bed and floor. Rob was supposed to call me soon, and it was already 10:30. My journal sat in my lap, and homework was peeking out of my books, scattered all over my desk. I had no time to clean it up before this trip. Truth is, I'm excited to go on this trip. Mom had signed my waiver and I had come in the next day, exhilarated and pumped for the summer. Rob was appalled that I'd gotten it signed early, and be one of the first.

"You are one hell of a girl, Kristen Stewart." Rob grinned, his smile reaching up to his eyes. It was hard not to kiss those perfect lips right then and there.

I smiled, that one memory sticking to me like a starfish on the beach. Pushing my journal to the side, I stood from my bed, and headed over to the window, placing my hands on the dusty windowsill and looked down. The street was bare, with only my car sitting in the front and a black, shady looking car crawling by my house. Rob didn't have a car yet, he said he was going to wait till he had enough money to buy one. His father told him that he'd give him the Corolla, an old Honda that they hadn't sold yet, but Rob refused to drive that to school and get laughed at.

"That car is a piece of shit, I'm not driving it." He ranted to me one morning in the hall, as we walked to class.

"Well, I believe you. I've seen the car in your driveway. Why doesn't Richard just get rid of it?"

"He's an old man, and Claire won't tell him to get rid of it either. So I guess I will have to sell it."

My thoughts about the car turned into another direction, and I spoke to Rob as I had the thought. "Okay, then fix it up and then drive it."

Rob looked at me, his eyes furrowed in thought. He considered the idea, but then shook his head after a while. "No, I still don't want to drive that thing. Thanks for the idea though."

Coming out of that memory, I looked up at my bedroom clock, ticking like a clock in a school classroom. The hands displayed 10:45. I'd only been thinking for fifteen minutes.

I turned around, leaning against the window, and ran my fingers through my hair, making sure it was tangle free. I searched my room for my cellphone and found it under my books, as it started to ring. The caller ID displayed Rob's picture, and I fumbled to press the answer button.

"Rob, you were supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago! We need to pack!" I scolded, but turned to my bed as I listened to him.

"Sorry, I just got up. What're you doing?" His voice was full of sleep, and to prove my point, he yawned.

"Flipping out over what to bring. Get your lazy ass over here!" I said, pressing my IPhone to my shoulder as I folded my clothes and placed them in one of my suitcases.

"Fine, I'll be over in a second. Do you know how hard it is to put on clothes and talk on the phone?" He said, and I heard him jumping around on the other end.

"You know they have a thing called speakerphone?" I reminded him, chuckling as he fell on the floor. At least I think it was the floor.

"Right. I forgot." He fumbled with the phone and then I heard him set it down. "Okay, that's better."

"Your a goofball." I giggled, and he laughed. I could just see him rolling his eyes. If I was there, he'd stick his tongue out at me.

"Maybe so, but your a bigger one than I am."

"Just get dressed and get over here!" I demanded, and he chuckled.

"Alright, demanding. See you in ten." He hung up the phone and I stared at the call ended message on the screen. Sighing, I put my phone in my pocket and continued to pack my clothes, searching my room for the list at the same time.

"Where is that damn list?" I said, picking things up and dropping them when it wasn't under or on it.

"This list?" I looked up, and Rob was standing in the doorway, a piece of paper which I assumed was the list, in his hands.

"Your a lifesaver." I said, walking over to hug him. His hair had been cut, so he didn't look as handsome as he did in freshman year, but he was still the goofy, lovable Rob I loved.

"Your welcome." He grinned as I took it from him and scanned it.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I responded, and went over to my suitcase, mentally checking off the things I had.

"What else do you need?" Rob asked, walking over to my suitcase with his gait like walk. I'd always loved that stride of his.

"Um, grab me some shorts. And a couple tank tops." I read off the list, distracted.

He didn't say anything, just grabbed them and threw them into the suitcase. As he threw the last tank top in, I stopped him.

"Hey, hey, whoa! I'm NOT wearing that to camp!"

Rob grinned, and his whole facial expression read: GUILTY AS CHARGED. "You look sexy in that one."

My whole face was suddenly hot, and I knew then that I was blushing. Damn it, Kris, get it together.

"Well, I'm not bringing it. Get another one, and take it out." I said, going over to the closet and grabbing the hiking boots, stuffing them into the suitcase.

It continued like this until I had one big suitcase and a duffel bag full of clothes and of course, snacks for the trip up there. Rob and I were sweating, thanks to the unconditioned house. He wiped his forehead, and sat down on the bed. I moved to the bed and sat next to him.

"So, the bus leaves the school at about two, so we better haul this stuff to the car and get going." He spoke, his accent slightly both British and American.

"Don't want to be late again, Mr. Pattinson, now do we?" I imitated our Biology teacher, Mr. Dickson.

"That guy is a piece of work." Rob responded, laughing. "But good impression."

"Thanks." I grinned, and picked up my duffel bag. Rob got the suitcase, which must have weighed a ton, because he grunted as he grabbed it by the handle.

We drug all of it downstairs, and out to the car, which was almost full. Rob had borrowed a Ford Explorer from one of his friends, but it wasn't like he was going to be driving the thing up the mountain. I was secretly happy about that.

"Alright! Camping trip for the summer, let's hit the road!" He said, and slammed the trunk shut, climbing into the driver side of the car.

"Woohoo!" I yelled, sliding into the passenger seat and plugged my phone into the stereo. I searched through my tunes and played some upbeat songs. Rob and I both started rocking out and the music was blasting by the time we entered school.

We left the stereo blasting as Rob stopped at the curb. Ashley and Nikki both stared in disbelief, their jaws dropped like they'd just seen a new fashion trend. They were so into fashion these days, it wasn't even funny. I'll bet Ashley has the newest designer clothes in her bag right now.

"Kristen, way to go!" Ashley shouted over the bass in the car.

"Yeah, Kristen, work it girl!" They said, laughing and slapped high fives.

"I swear I'm going to kill them someday. Not today, but someday." I muttered, and Rob pulled away, chuckling as he parked the Explorer into the closest spot he could fit.

"Ready?" He asked, killing the engine, and I nodded, reaching for his hand, but then stopped. I'd forgotten that I wasn't his girlfriend yet.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." I took a deep breath, steadying myself for the onslaught of questions the girls had, because I knew they wanted to know.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, taking off his sunglasses and throwing them in the car. Then he walked around the car to the back while I hopped out. Flipping open the trunk, he started handing me my things, and then he grabbed his things.

"Kristen, how's the summer turned out for you?" Rob asked me, holding his suitcase of clothes as we both walked up to the buses.

"Oh, not really that productive, I've been reading next years book for class. Since I'm taking those AP classes. Tons of homework." I sighed, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Hey, I've taken that class before, you know. You can ask for help, just call me. You've got my number." He winked, and turned to board the bus. I could see him placing his things in the bus' compartment and then he high fived Jackson and Kellan, turning to look out the window at me.

I gave him a wave and a tentative smile before I turned to Ashley and Nikki. "Hey girls!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. You have to tell us about Rob! What the hell did you do to hitch a ride with him?" Nikki asked, her eyes wide and full of excitement.

"I called him, duh! He gave me his number like last year, so this was the first time I used it." I shrugged.

"Girl, you have to hook up with him during this trip! This is your chance, get to know him!" Ashley prodded, grabbing me so I'd jump up and down with her. I didn't feel like it.

"I plan to do that. Just give me space guys." I said, and took another deep breath. "Alright, summer camping trip, on three girls. One, two, three..."

"SUMMER CAMPING TRIP!" We all chorused, and then grabbed our stuff and boarded the buses. Soon we were on our way up the mountain.


End file.
